A processing machine usually performs a cutting process accompanying generation of chips while processing a workpiece. Those chips are practically generated due to the cutting process of a workpiece and a coolant supplied for lubrication and heat prevention between the workpiece and a bite goes to flow downward from a cut part along with the chips.
As a related art of such a chip discharging device for a processing machine, there is Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0128174. Such an antecedent related art does not disclose a detailed structure for efficiently discharging a coolant and chips, but only a configuration for discharging chips. Even by the related art, there could not be found a disclosure dealing with a problem for an abnormal operation of a chain driven belt, which may occur in the case of transformation of connecting pins due to an external force.